Delinquents In The Rose Garden
by faceforasmile
Summary: Princess Rosalinda has been sent to Camp Green Lake under the orders of The Princess Protection Program. No problem, right? Of course not.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "Holes" or "Princess Protection Program" or any of the characters.

"Where can we send her now? General Kane has infiltrated Costa Luna." Major Mason told Ms. Digenerstet, the creator of The Princess Protection Program.

"We will find a place. How about Camp Green Lake in Texas? No one will ever suspect a girl to be at a boy's only camp." Ms. Digenerstet suggested her thick accent showing.

"It'll work for now. Eventually we'll have to find her a safer place. I'm sure hundreds on delinquent teenage boys will be just as much trouble as General Kane."

The next thing Princess Rosalinda knew she was handcuffed and riding to the camp and old thrift store clothes. Clothes made to make her look like a delinquent.

"Are these really necessary?" Rosalinda asked the guard on the bus and peered out the window to see holes, millions of holes.

"Yo, Squid!" X-Ray, D-Tent's leader, called to his tent mate.

"'Sup?" Squid threw his shovel into the ever-growing pile.

"Mom said there'd be a new digger today." X-Ray did the same with his shovel.

"Fresh meat," Squid turned. "There's the bus now."

They both watched as a dingy old school bus pulled up in front of Mr. Sir's office. They couldn't see who got off as the bus was turned away from them but they caught a glimpse of long brown hair.

"Guess the kid needs a haircut, huh?" Squid joked.

It was only a few minutes later "Mom" walked into the office alone and walked out with… a girl?

"Mom, who is that?" Squid called to them as they were walking by.

They walked over, Rosalinda looking extremely nervous. "Rex, Alan. This is Rosie, your new tent mate. I expect you all will treat her with respect but don't treat her as a boy. She's too fragile."

Rosie raised an eyebrow at him. _Sexist._

"She's staying with us?" X-Ray asked, still not getting over the shocking news.

"Yep," Mom looked around. "Go introduce her to the other guys. Rex you're her mentor. I have some work to do so I'll see you boys… and girl later." And with that he walked off, leaving the three of them alone.

"My name's X-Ray. And this is Squid." X-Ray corrected Mom's mistakes.

"Hi." Rosie smiled an attempt to act normal.

"And we call his 'Mom'," Squid put an arm around her. "Want a private tour before we go meet the boys?" he winked.

"No thank you. I would rather just go." Rosie declined the invitation and started walking next to X-Ray.

"He's always like that. You got nothing to worry about." X-Ray tried to reassure her.

Rosie nodded but he could see she didn't believe him.

The guys all stared at the opening tent flap when they heard three sets of footsteps.

"Why is a girl here? Is she a spy?" Zigzag, always paranoid, immediately came to conclusions.

"No, I am not a spy. My name is Rosie." Rosie smiled.

"That's Zigzag. He thinks aliens and zombies are real too." Squid rolled his eyes.

Zigzag just sat down on his bed, his eyes wide and staring.

"What are you here for?" A Hispanic boy asked.

All eyes turned back to her.

"I… cannot tell you that." Rosie looked down, away from their stares.

"Well why not?" Zig stood up again, curious.

"I was told not too." Rosie said, looking up again.

X-Ray snorted. "Why you acting like some goodie-two shoes? You were obviously sent here for a reason. This _is_ an all boy's camp in case you haven't noticed. It must have been really bad."

"No. At least _I _didn't do anything wrong." Rosie sat down on the cot closest to her.

"So… they got the wrong person?" The Hispanic boy asked another question.

"Not… exactly…" Rosie paused. "It's complicated."

A bell rang, shaking them all from their thoughts.

"That's lunch. I'm Magnet by the way." He said before walking out of the tent with the tall, lanky Zigzag.

"Let's go." X-Ray commanded.

She would usually say something, but surrounded by all these boys, she's intimidated. "Okay." Rosie got up and followed X-Ray to the cafeteria.

"You can sit next to me, Rosie." Squid said with an obvious wink.

"Thank you, Squid." Rosie sat down next to him with her tray of goop. "Am I really supposed to eat this?"

"I'll eat it." Rosie looked up from her tray to see a large black boy talking to her who sat directly across the table. She immediately pushed her tray to him.

"Thanks, I'm Armpit." He said, picking up his fork.

"Rose, you can have my bread." Squid offered.

She smiled. "Thank you." She looked at the door as a bushy headed kid walked in.

"That's Stanley. He is the slowest digger here." X-Ray laughed at him.

"Who's this?" Stanley pointed to Rosie who was in his usual seat.

Rosie turned around. "I am Rosie."

He nodded and looked around the table. "Where's Zero?"

"He's still in the tent." Magnet responded.

"Thanks." He said and walked out.

"How come he does not have a nickname?" Rosie asked her "mentor".

"He hasn't earned our respect." X-Ray said as he put his fork in some brown-gray mesh.

Rosie nodded. "So what do I have to do to earn your respect?"

This time all eyes turned to X-Ray. "We'll see."


End file.
